This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The transgenic and gene-targeted Animal Core Facility serves as a valuable resource for the maintenance and study of genetically engineered mouse and the rat strains that will contribute to the understanding of the pathophysiology of hypertension and the molecular mechanisms regulating blood pressure and cardiovascular disease states. This facility will provide investigators access to unique resources and standardized methods to characterize transgenic and gene-targeted mice. Overall, the animal core provides access to unique state-of-the-art standardized methods to further characterize the novel transgenic and gene-targeted mouse models to study the blood pressure regulation and cardiovascular homeostasis. The core helps support project from junior faculty investigators as well as several of the senior faculty. During the last year, the following used the transgenic core facility: L. Gabriel Navar, Ph.D. Principal Investigator Kailash N. Pandey, Ph.D. Director/Mentor Kenneth D. Mitchell, Ph.D. Co-Director/Mentor Samir El-Dahr, M.D. Investigador/Mentor Hiro Kabori, M.D.,Ph.D. Investigator Khalid Matrougui, Ph.D. Investigator Minolfa Prieto, M.D., Ph.D. Investigator Zubaida Saifudeen, Ph.D. Investigator Ihor V. Yosypiv, M.D. Investigator Edward Au, B.S. Lab. Research Technician